The present invention relates to a high intensity lamp with an insulated housing.
A need exists by physicians, dentists, veterinarians and others for a light which can be worn with a head set to provide a strong light source on the object being worked upon while enabling the user to have free use of the user's hands for manipulating tools in performing the work. A problem with high intensity lamps is that they become hot when used and therefore it is necessary to provide means for cooling the lamp. A number of lamp housings which are mounted to head sets are known including U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,208 to Hyde et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,517 to Behringer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,040 to Moore. When these lamps are used with a high intensity lamp, the casing becomes very hot from the heat generated by the lamp. It is desirable to provide a housing for the lamp which remains cool to the touch. Further it is desirable that when the high intensity lamp must be changed, the lamp can be easily removed from the housing and the lamp replaced.